


Звезда в костюме

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), Rin_Iris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Iris/pseuds/Rin_Iris
Summary: Сегодня мы прогремим на весь рузийский кластер, все новости будут наши!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Звезда в костюме

Пара статных гуманоидов уверенно шагала вдоль широкого зала в классическом рузийском стиле.

— Шеф, так это и есть премьерный комплекс? Какой же он огромный! — пялясь в панорамные окна, воскликнул Рид, персональный пиар-помощник второго уровня.

— Нет, конечно, это только его часть. Остальное — за орбитальным хабом, — не глядя на помощника, ответил начальник пиар-менеджмента Арделий, всеми пятью глазами внимательно изучая гостей.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что для всяких конференций возведут такую махину!

— И не возвели бы, но комплекс многоплановый и функциональный, как космопорт, он быстро окупает вложенные деньги, обороты только растут — выгода налицо. Кстати, наша звезда переодевается?

— Да, шеф, я час назад отвел его в гримерную сферу. Стилисты синтезировали ему очень эффектный костюм!

— Надеюсь, он ничего не отмочит.

— Он, конечно, из аква подгруппы, но, думаю, отмачивать ничего не станет, — уверенно заявил Рид и тут же частями побелел, потому что к ним с хищными улыбками направлялись их самые неприятные конкуренты. Арделий, как и полагается стойкому начальнику и хитрому пауку, не растерялся и состроил ответный притворный оскал.

— Не могу поверить, что вы тоже здесь, а мы было подумали, что ваша акваториальная звезда дальше брунейского астероидного пояса не пойдет. Вам повезло! Но не высоко ли вы замахнулись с такими-то, мягко говоря, не впечатляющими способностями? Все-таки это рузийская конференция биосинтетических воздействий, серьезное мероприятие, а не этот ваш провинциальный конкурс танцев с бубнами. Только там могут оценить такую вульгарщину! — будто прочитал лекцию невероятно красивый серый гуманоид из котоподгруппы.

— Кстати, сэр, это тот самый хамелеон-невротик, о котором я все время рассказывал! С такой-то командой только на кряковских рудниках пользу обществу приносить! — со смехом отозвался тонкий инсектоид, стоявший чуть позади своего босса.

Смущенный Рид побелел уже целиком.

— Как приятно видеть вас в добром здравии, господа! Но на вашем месте, я бы не брызгал ядом и не делал стремительных выводов. Я уверен, ваше мнение кардинально поменяется после нашего прорывного выступления. Всего доброго! Идем, Рид! — максимально вежливо и слащаво проговорил Арделий и стрелой направился к арочному выходу. Помощник тут же вынырнул из меланхолии мысленного тумана и припустил за шефом.

— Да что сегодня за день?! И ты весь побелел, Рид. Учу тебя, учу, как об стенку прото-горох! Все эмоции наружу, никакого самоконтроля! — спустя несколько секунд заговорил Арделий, поглядывая на кожные покровы своего помощника.

— Шеф, не говорите так! Это смущает! И чтобы вы знали, моя хамелеоновая подгруппа при всех ее недостатках имеет массу преимуществ, вот к примеру…

— Так, Рид, оставим лекции о гуманоидных расах на потом! Сейчас другие приоритеты. Иди, еще раз посмотри расписание и заодно проверь нашу звезду!

— Вот изворотливый паук! — тихонько проскрипел помощник и отправился исполнять поручения.

Спустя полчаса последние подносы, забитые едой и выпивкой, быстро плыли в сторону банкетного зала. Весь блестящий премьерный комплекс гудел, заканчивая приготовления к космоэфиру. В это время напряженный дуэт уже торопился в сторону гримерной сферы.

— Рид, межпланетная конференция стартует через двадцать минут! Еще раз пройдемся по плану, что там с рекламодателями?

— Шеф, все в порядке, межвидовое агентбюро подтвердило как минимум восемнадцать посредников из десяти видовых блоков, — спокойно отрапортовал помощник.

— Хорошо, как там наша звезда? Переживает, потеет, рвет на себе щетинки?

— Не заметил, шеф, наоборот держит себя кхм…в руках, повторяет вступительную речь.

— Славно! Мой отменный слух подсказывает, что сегодня мы прогремим на весь рузийский кластер, все новости будут наши! И некоторые высокомерные конкуренты наконец-то поймут, с кем имеют дело!

Наконец, преодолев очередной поворот, Арделий с помощником ворвались в гримерную сферу. По достоинству оценив картину, паук в ужасе выкатил все свои глаза.

— Рид, как это понимать?

— Шеф, клянусь, я говорил ему!

Начальник подошел к большому дивану, на котором удобно расплылась звезда космоэфира.

— Итак, рыба моя, почему ты до сих пор не одет?! Твой костюм давно готов и висит вон там, поторапливайся!

— Не хочу! — Категорически надутые щеки в ответ.

— Надевай.

— Мне такое не идет!

— Надевай.

— Но, шеф, это откровенно ужасно, абсолютно неудобно и скрывает все мои великолепные обтекаемые формы!

— Рыба моя, мы на Ауринге, здесь в почете угловатость!

— Но, шеееееф… — жалобно протянул обтекаемый красавец.

— Да что ты знаешь о тонкостях межвидового пиара, надевай! — прогремел раздосадованный паук и закатил все глаза обратно.

— Вы не уважаете мое мнение… — грустно булькнула звезда.

— Уважаем, мой хороший, но голым ты в эфир не выйдешь!

— Шеф, у нас мало времени! — громко напомнил Рид, листая программную инфографику.

— Так, все собрались, успокоились, а главное, оделись. И живо на галосцену! — сверкнул глазами Арделий, и все тут же понеслись исполнять указания.

Дорога к галосцене переливалась голубыми и сиреневыми огнями, призывая поторопиться. И уже трое бодрым шагом направлялись к съемочной платформе.

— Ой, шеф, подождите, у меня что-то живот прихватило! — неожиданно запищала звезда.

— Да что такое, а! Космоэфир на носу! Ты раньше не мог в уборную сходить? — не опять, а снова выкатил глаза утомленный паук.

— Не мог я раньше, я раньше не хотел! Ой, все, шеф, не могу! Вы ж меня знаете, я шустрый, я быстро добегу!

— Рыба моя, чтоб через пять миллисекунд был здесь, ясно?!

— Да, шеф! — воскликнула звезда и тут же уплыла в сторону уборной.

— Космические силы, ну за что мне это?!

Под громогласное ворчание пиар-начальства нервная парочка поднялась на сияющую галосцену и села в просторные кресла по бокам от центрального. Таймер отсчитывал последнюю минуту до прямого включения. Все приготовления были окончены, и премьерный комплекс затих в ожидании начала конференции.

— Гхм, извините, шеф, вы не могли бы закатить глаза обратно, а то на вас смотреть страшно, — тихо сказал Рид, пытаясь не выдать своего волнения и снова не побелеть.

— Да знаю я! Ох и намучаемся мы с нашей рыбкой, вот увидишь… — устало выдохнул начальник, поглядывая на съемочное оборудование и рассеянно потирая лобную пластину.

— Не будьте таким пессимистом, шеф! Он просто творческая личность, у него своеобразный взгляд на вещи! Ну что тут поделаешь, он же дива с уникальным тембром, звезда! Но вы не волнуйтесь, я уверен, все будет в поря…кхм…эм… О Боже… — Рид с изумлением впился взглядом куда-то в сторону.

— Что такое, Рид? Ты что… о нет, ты не шустрый, рыба моя, ты просто жуткий скользкий гад, где твой костюм, а?! Ааааааааа?! — заорал и вскочил с кресла мелко дрожащий и опять пучеглазый Арделий.

— Ну я так меньше нервничаю… — невинно пропела абсолютно голая звезда.

— Да мы сейчас на весь рузийский кластер опозоримся, ты что творишь! Вон эластаном хоть прикройся! Что скажут конкуренты?! Господибоже! — Шеф акробатически выхватил откуда-то кусок яркой стим ткани.

— Ну что вы так переживаете, шеф?! Моя естественная красота не может нас опозорить! — взволнованно залепетала звезда, быстро пятясь от наступающего шефа.

— А ну живо обмотался, чем есть, заноза ты в ззз… Короче сам знаешь, где! Ты звездец нам тут устроил! Армагеддон!

— Я не буууууду, шеф, оно агрессивного цвета! Ох, нет, мне тут щекотно! Ахаха! Ой, шеееееф!

Таймер отсчитал последнюю секунду до запуска космоэфира.

«Добрый вечер! Добрый вечер всем, кто нас смотрит! Семидесятая межпланетная конференция объявляется открытой! Аплодисменты нашим великолепным гостям!»

— Вы правы, шеф… Все новости точно будут наши, — прошептал себе под нос побелевший Рид и сделал вид, что его тут нет.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Звезда в костюме"


End file.
